What are you going to do next?
by xshirochan10
Summary: Levi shows the sadist inside him by giving Eren a job he knew was bound to hurting himself, due to the unfortunate building of the staircase connecting the first and the second floor or the place they're staying at.


Disclaimer: I don't own shingeki no kyojin, or any of its characters -w-  
A/N: this shit is for Desi, Leo and Soka 3 these three wanted me to write this, I don't know how it turned out, but I'd be happy about any reviews I get c: enjoy~

"Eren." The man's dark eyes, fixed on the floor, closed for a short while.  
"Y-yes!" The enthusiastic reply sounded throughout the room, causing the corporal's gaze to move towards the other male.  
The shorter man sighed quietly, wondering once again, why the younger one's eyes always seemed so hopeful and still determined. How was he even able to keep up that image, all day long? He knew, every time he called the other one's name, said man would look up even faster than anyone expected him to, and his eyes would seem like a spark of admiration rushed through them in an instant. Lost in thought about his subordinate, the man's attention was kept in some unknown space, and he forgot about having called the other for a second.  
"C-corporal Levi?" The boy hesitantly asked, looking irritatedly at the higher ranked male.  
"Ah, yes." Trying to remember what it was that made him call for the other one, he shrugged. "I heard someone say something about the first floor being covered in dust, earlier today. Check that out for me and do something against it."  
"Yes!" While he leaned back in his chair, and looked after the young boy, he narrowed his eyebrows and loosened his gaze from the other male's back. He fixes his view on the floor again and slightly shook his head at his own actions. Why did he do that just now? Soon enough, he could hear a muffled noise, followed by a small scream and terribly bad suppressed cursing. As the corporal felt himself smiling, he looked aside quickly, clearing his throat, and checking the room's corners to make sure nobody noticed his reaction just now.  
"Uhh... Corporal?" A voice let him startle in his seat, and look up into the shady blue eyes of the man standing before him.  
"Huh. Done already?" he raised his voice, sounding as uninterested as ever. "Well, yes. There was no dust to be found, corporal."  
"Ah. It's alr– what's that on your head?" The short man's eyes grew wide at the sight of a small wound beneath the younger one's bangs. Blood was pouring out under the dark hair of the boy and slowly running down his tanned cheek. He glanced at the red liquid, desperately suppressing the urge to smile at the sight.  
"Oh, that...I hit my head on that one part of the stairs..."  
Before he knew what he was doing, the officer reached for the staggering man's wrist. He got up, ignoring the fact that he was still shorter than the other, and dragged the wounded male over to some kind of bench, making him sit down in from of him. As he sat down as well, the taller one followed every one of his movements with his dark eyes, as if he was trying to memorize everything about him. Levi sighed again, ignoring his mind asking him what he was doing, and slowly reached for the other one's head. His hand didn't shake, and he confidently grabbed his subordinate's hair. Receiving a quiet wince, he violently pulled up Eren's bangs, so he could get a better look at the wound, and the twisted far of said man, as the pain ran through his nerves. Still almost ripping out the other male's hair, his second hand took a hold of the hurt's jaw, roughly tearing around his head. He saw the younger man's teeth clench and a tiny grin settled on his face.  
"You sure are quite a sadist, aren't you, corporal." Eren breathed under the tight grip of the other's hands.  
"What was that?" The officer's hissed reply was barely audible. He pulled the suffering boy's face even closer, and stroke back his hair, only to examine the wound further, and then lowering his fingers onto the spot which seemed to be the source of the blood that was still running out of the head. He pressed two of his clean fingers on the wound, making the other wince in pain one more time. Knowing he didn't help Eren at all, he stared directly into his with pain distorted eyes.  
"C-corporal! P-please..." the despairing outcry sounded in the room, followed by the sounds of heavy breathing and the taller man's body slowly sinking down to the bench they were still sitting on. As the short man noticed the other one's eyes slowly shutting, he grabbed his collar, letting go of the wound and forcing Eren to stay awake.  
"You're not going to pass out just yet." He hissed and pushed the taller one down onto the bench.  
"Please...corporal..."  
"I told you not to pass out," he lowered his voice as he brought his own face closer and closer to the other one's "that was an order. I do not believe you are capable of dealing with the consequences." In that very moment, something in the younger man's expression changed. The worn out look in his eyes faded, to let the same determined gaze with which he usually talked about killing titans take its place. Barely audible, he raised his voice, which was still showing the pain the boy was in after getting beaten up by the shorter male.  
"Well then, I won't," he took a deep breath "would you be so kind to tell me what you're going to do next though...Levi?"  
At the sound of his own name, hearing the request without any further attempt of showing respect, he smiled unwillingly, and slightly shook his head in disbelief.  
"Say, Eren. Do you _want_ to be hit?" he breathed, as he tore back the dark hair of the other one more time, to get a better look at his face. Realizing that the guy he was now basically sitting on was about to doze off again, he was left with only one more thing to do, and he felt his lover tiredly smile into the kiss, as their lips finally met.


End file.
